kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke
Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ, Kuroko no Basuke, lit. Kuroko's Basketball or The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays) is a Japanese manga about basketball written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki (藤巻 忠俊, Fujimaki Tadatoshi). Started in December 2008, Kuroko no Basuke tells the story of a high school basketball team trying to make it to nationals. The series is serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump and an anime adaption produced by Production I.G. began April 2012. Plot Once upon a time, the basketball team of Teikō Middle School rose to distinction by demolishing all competition. The regulars of this team became known as the Generation of Miracles. After graduating from middle school, these five stars went to different high schools with top basketball teams. However, a fact few know is that there was another player of the Generation of Miracles, the phantom sixth player. This mysterious player is now a freshman at Seirin High, a new school with a powerful, if little-known, team. Now, Tetsuya Kuroko, the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, and Kagami, a naturally talented player who spent most of middle school in America, are aiming to bring Seirin to the top of Japan, taking on Kuroko's old teammates one by one. Characters Kuroko no Basuke has a wide cast of basketball players, managers, coaches and trainers. The majority are Japanese high school boys who play in their school's basketball team. Media Manga The Kuroko no Basuke manga series started in December 2008 in Weekly Shōnen Jump, written and illustrated by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The serial chapters are collected into 17 tankōbon with the first one published on April 3, 2009. The series is still ongoing. Anime An anime adaption of Kuroko no Basuke (produced by Production I.G) premiered April 7, 2012 and with the season ending on September 22, 2012 with 25 episodes. The official anime site has been open since November 28. A special has also aired on April 3, as a prequel. The anime is being released on DVD and Blu-ray. Light novel The Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-'' series are short stories in Teikō Middle, written in light novel format. There have been two novels released so far, telling tales from the school festival, a training camp and other. Game Kuroko no Basuke also got a PSP game in March 2012. The player of the game will raise and train a basketball team. Vomic '''Vomic' is a corner at the variety TV program Sakiyomi Jan Bang!, where voice actors lend their voices to characters from popular manga. The manga featured is rotated monthly. Kuroko no Basuke was featured on the show in January 2011, had eight episodes and covered chapter 26, 27 & 28. Radio show Kuroko no Basuke had a short radio show with the anime's seiyūs. The recording were bundled and published in CDs. Only Vol. 1 has been published so far. Reception Kuroko no Basuke is currently still serialized and is so successful that an anime adaption is airing at the moment. Productions like the game and light novels also indicate popularity among the fans. Although it hasn't been licensed by an American company, the series is being published in French and in Vietnamese. :Read Anime News Network's review on the series' anime episode 1-7 External links *On Wikipedia *On Anime News Network (manga) *On Anime News Network (anime) *Official VOMIC site (Japanese) *On Weekly Shōnen Jump *On Weekly Shōnen Jump (Japanese) *Official anime site (Japanese) *Official game site (Japanese) Category:Kuroko no Basuke